


Requiem

by goddamnitkastlewrites



Category: Daredevil (TV), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-14 23:06:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11218104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddamnitkastlewrites/pseuds/goddamnitkastlewrites
Summary: First posted to goddamnitkastle.tumblr.com on April 6, 2017.The original summary is below:"This is an itty bitty Karen-centric fic I wrote a while back :)I realize that this does not really fit in the timeline of the show so oh well."





	Requiem

She held the newspaper in her hand. The headline hits her over the head, leaving her in shock and weirdly numb. 

_Frank Castle Dead_

She should be rationalizing that this is false. They never found the body. The police searched all fucking night, nothing came up. She should probably be concerned. If he is out there he could come to her again. Lure her into another diner, blindside her with a second speech about love, all so that he can kill again. 

Karen doesn’t do any of this. Instead she’s observing how her heart has begun to concave onto itself. It presses down onto her lungs, leaving her throat tight. Then she feels the tears, threatening to pour. And it would be so damn easy too. Frank Castle. Soldier. Father. Husband. Murderer. Lost soul. 

She throws the newspaper across her bed. _No_. He doesn’t deserve it. Doesn’t deserve her tears. Her empathy. Not anymore, look where it got her. 

And yet. 

It dawns on her that she is probably the only person in the entire world to know him. Actually know him. Everyone who could mourn Frank Castle is dead. Her memory of him now morphed into some kind of vicious curse. She knows his whole sorry miserable life. The last person to know. He never knew hers but he had an idea. That diner conversation showed that much. 

Before she can process it, Karen is tearing into her kitchen’s junk draw. She finds a tealight candle, lights it. As the tiny flame flickers she wonders how people dealt with this situation. If anyone has been where she is now. Most people cheered when good conquered evil. No one mourns the villains when they fall. Monsters are supposed to face consequences. 

_But he wasn’t a monster._

She’s arrived at the bitter end of this moment and it’s inevitable. Her tears betray her.


End file.
